


New

by vvishop



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hail to the king, Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	New

해리 하트를 유일무이한 갤러해드라고 기리지 않더라도 살아있으니 에그시를 갤러해드라고 부를 수는 없었다. 멀린은 고심 끝에.  
"갤러해드 주니어."  
라고 불렀다가 뒤따라오던 해리의 비웃음만 샀다.  
"나는 이만한 아들이 없네. 바지 속이라면 모를까"  
멀린이 핑크색 타이를 매었으니 공식적으로 멀린의 이름은 공석이었다. 록시가 말했다.  
"그럼 멀린이 어때요?"  
"란슬롯 자네와 나 둘 다 에그시가 그렇게 현명하지는 않다는 점을 알고 있지."  
멀린이 안경을 끌어올렸다.  
"그럼 자네 생각은 어떤가"  
해리는 현명하지 못하단 말에 JB와 함께 으르렁대는 에그시를 내려다 보았다. 턱을 문지르며 피식 웃었다.  
"세계를 구했으니 엑스칼리버 뽑은 셈 치는 것도 나쁘지 않겠군."  
멀린이 눈썹을 으쓱했다.  
"Hail to the new Arthur."


End file.
